Todo lo que siempre quiso saber
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: sobre Hermione Granger y nunca se animó a preguntar. Sirius aprecia el humor de los gemelos al haberlo encerrado con Hermione, porque no la tolera, quizás porque se parece demasiado a las malas épocas de Remus. HGxSB  Menciones de RLxSB y RWxHG


Advertencia: Marcada diferencia de edad. Contenido sexual. Menciones de slash.

Todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre Hermione Granger, y nunca se animó a preguntar

Del trío fantástico, Hermione Granger era la que peor le caía a Sirius Black. Precisamente por esto fue que, el susodicho, en lugar de enfadarse y maldecir, apreció el sentido del humor de los gemelos cuando se percató de que se las habían apañado para dejarlo encerrado con ella en un cuarto oscuro, pegajoso e inexpugnable de Grimauld Place. Se echó a reír con ganas, con esa risa perruna que le salía directo desde el estómago, y que en los últimos tiempos parecía aún más sobrenatural, por ese leve barniz oxidado que le daba la falta de uso. Sintió los penetrantes ojos marrones de la castaña taladrándole la nuca. Por supuesto, jamás se largaría a llorar, como cualquier otra niña haría en su situación; simplemente haría lo que McGonagall hubiera hecho: desaprobar todas sus acciones de forma rotunda y contundente, hasta que Sirius sintiera ganas de tirarse por una ventana para ahorrarse el sufrimiento moral.

Sirius sabía perfectamente el por qué Hermione Granger era la que peor le caía de los tres. Era bastante perspicaz, y había compartido la broma y había maldecido a partes iguales al destino por los paralelismos que había podido establecer entre su generación y la de Harry, aún pese a las claras diferencias (que Sirius desestimaba con un movimiento de la cabeza; a fin de cuentas, para él era un consuelo pensar que la historia se repetía, y que los errores del pasado podrían ser subsanados). Harry era James, de eso no cabía la menor duda (aunque fuese imposible no notar en Harry la dulzura, la fuerza de voluntad, la terquedad y- santas calcetas de Merlín- las manos de dedos largos que había heredado de Lily). Ron lo representaba a él mismo, y a Sirius la comparación le arrancaba una sonrisa, porque el pelirrojo le caía simpático, y siempre había pensado que tenía potencial, aunque, claramente, no le llegaba ni a los talones en cuanto a encanto. Porque, _claramente_, el mundo no estaba preparado para sobrevivir a dos _Sirius Black_ juntos. De otro modo, hubiera estallado de éxtasis y placer en el orgasmo más intenso de la historia planetaria. (Era esta comparación, también, la que lo dejaba pensado sobre si, en sus tiempos de colegio, él habría sido tan evidente en su atracción por Remus como lo era Ron con la suya por Hermione). Que Ginny jugaba el papel de Lily, Sirius lo había notado a la primera ojeada, y era algo mucho más profundo que el mero hecho de que las dos fuesen pelirrojas. Le basto estar cerca de ella un segundo para percibir el aura de esa alma apasionada que lucha y no se entrega, que ama con el corazón y con la mente de forma absolutamente insobornable, y que se sepulta con un único amor para toda la vida. Fue suficiente observar de reojo la forma intensa y dulce con la que Ginny miraba a Harry cuando creía que nadie la estaba mirando para terminar de convencerse.

Claramente, todo lo anterior generaba que Hermione fuera Remus, pero no por una cuestión de simple descarte, sino por verdadera afinidad. Si no fuera porque Harry era prácticamente un calco de su padre, y el hecho de que Ginny fuese pelirroja furiosa le daba muchos puntos, Sirius incluso hubiera dicho que era el paralelismo más acertado de todos. El gusto por la lectura, la inteligencia, el ingenio, la reverencia hacia las reglas, el ego frágil que se sustentaba en logros académicos, el deseo de tener siempre la razón. El problema de Hermione- y el motivo por el que a Sirius le caía tan mal- radicaba en que era como era Remus _antes_ del _alabado gran cambio_, como solían llamarle él y James en la época en la que se había producido. Mojigata, aburrida, severa, moralista… una pesada ancla para el ingenio y el _futuro merodeador_ de los amigos que habían tenido la desgracia de haberse visto enredados con ella en una aventura de las que unen para toda la vida, estando tan solo en primer año.

Sirius no sabía que Hermione había abofeteado a Draco Malfoy en tercer año. De haberlo sabido, seguramente eso hubiera cambiado muchos de los preconceptos que tenía sobre ella.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos durante un tiempo seguramente excesivamente largo. Se volteó a mirarla con su sonrisa más encantadora, y el alma se le fue a los pies cuando la vio sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y recitando el alfabeto rúnico. Por todos los mortífagos, ¿ni en una circunstancia tan espectacular- estar encerrada con Sirius Black era algo por lo que la mitad de la población femenina hubiera dado su brazo de la varita- podía abandonar esos aires tan abrumadoramente _aburridos_?

- No entiendo cómo te tragan, a decir verdad.- Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado cruel. Que, para empezar, ella era una chica, y además solamente tenía quince años, edad en la que las chicas suelen ser particularmente sensibles. Se le cruzó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que ella le molestaba particularmente porque era mujer, y no solo no caía rendida a sus pies, sino que ni siquiera parecía percatarse de sus encantos. Se sonrojó de solo pensar que su aprehensión se debía a que ella representaba una patada en el hígado a su ego, pero como todo pensamiento que nos molesta, lo descartó con un movimiento de cabeza, y no sólo se dijo que esa idea no tenía pies ni cabeza, sino que su sola existencia lo sulfuró para continuar molestándola aún con más saña.

- ¿A qué demonios te refieres?- La había interrumpido justo en la parte del alfabeto que más le costaba recordar, y se había dibujado una muesca de disgusto involuntario en sus labios.

- A Ron y a Harry, por supuesto. No sé cómo pueden soportarte todos los días con esos aires de _sabelo-todo-métome-en-todo_ que tienes. Deberías aflojarle un poco a la moral, Hermione.

La boca se le llenó de un sabor amargo al ver que ella se mordía los labios y las comisuras de los ojos le brillaban de lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza mal contenidas. Se volteó inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando. No debía querer que él la viera llorar. Imaginó que el orgullo debía ser una característica importante de su personalidad.

- Te golpearía si no fuera porque podrías ser mi padre, Sirius.

Trató de conservar la compostura de _chico malo_, pero no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Si algo te molesta, actúas en consecuencia y punto. Además, _podría_, pero no _soy_ tu padre.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que es una cuestión de respeto, pero no esperaba que tú entendieras de ello. Imagino que nunca sentiste respeto por nada ni por nadie.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en actitud pensativa. Era una pregunta verdaderamente interesante.

- Puede ser que tengas razón. Pero creo que es un defecto de mi personalidad no tan grave, sobre todo considerando que, en contrapartida, tú no sabes divertirte, Hermione.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo. Tenía las mejillas marcadas por el llanto, pero sus ojos castaños relucían con un brillo furioso.

- ¿Y qué tanto crees saber tú de mí como para poder afirmar eso?

Sirius se acerco a ella peligrosamente, tomándola de la barbilla. La respiración de ella se agitó. Él sonrió, triunfante. Entonces no le era del todo indiferente. _Hermione Granger, te tengo en un puño. A fin de cuentas, eres igual a todas las demás mujeres._

- Te he visto, Hermione. Sé como actúas, sé lo que opinas, hasta podría decir que sé lo que piensas. Y como si eso fuera poco, conozco a la gente de tu calaña.

- ¿Y qué calaña es esa, si se puede saber?

- Oh, la gente como Remus, antes de que Lunático tuviera la bendición de dejarse contaminar por James y por mí: escrupulosa, moralista, mojigata, predecible. _Profunda y mortalmente aburrida. _

Y entonces, Hermione Granger hizo algo que Sirius Black jamás hubiera esperado de ella- para ser sinceros, hizo algo que tal vez ni ella misma se hubiera esperado. Se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó profundamente en la boca. Sirius no contestó al beso, pero tampoco la rechazó. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y los cinco sentidos muy alertas. El beso duró pocos segundos, pero fue de una intensidad que dejó a Sirius pasmado. Contra todo pronóstico que él hubiera podido hacer, no era ni cerca la primera vez que Hermione besaba a alguien. Fue ella quien se separó, le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el pecho y se alejó con algo que pareció un chasquido de desaprobación. Se sentó donde estaba originalmente en el momento en el que él la había interrumpido, y volvió a recitar el alfabeto rúnico desde el lugar preciso en el que lo había abandonado. Sirius se quedó petrificado en su lugar durante unos instantes, hasta que recordó que era Sirius Black, y que, como tal, tenía una imagen que mantener. Se acercó a ella con dos grandes zancadas y se le paró delante con los brazos en jarra. No se detuvo a pensar en lo ridículamente parecido a Molly Weasley que se lo veía.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Inquirió, demandante.

Hermione apenas levantó la vista para mirarlo, como dando a entender que él no valía ni un segundo de su tiempo, ni una pizca de su atención.

- Caramba, y yo que creí que ibas de Don Juan. Anda, que de haber sabido que no sabes ni lo que es un beso…

_Touché_. Sirius sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara al tiempo que descubría el primero de los rasgos de Hermione Granger a los que nunca les había prestado importancia: tenía una lengua afilada, y una mente rápida (lo cual era más que obvio; lo que no era obvio era que la usase para algo más que para ser la primera en contestar a las preguntas de McGonagall). Pese a su eterno renegar de su familia, no se es un Black en vano, y sentía que el orgullo herido le iba a hacer estallar el pecho. La tomó de los brazos y la obligó a levantarse. _¿Ella quería jugar rudo? Pues bien, había encontrado al peor rival posible._

- Por supuesto que no puedo reconocer eso como beso, porque no le llega ni a los talones a un _beso de verdad_.

La tomó con firmeza de la nuca con la mano derecha, y la besó en los labios con autoridad y conocimiento de causa. Ella se resistió un poco al principio, retorciéndose entre sus brazos, pero él no cedió un ápice, y Hermione finalmente se dio por vencida, entre cansada de luchar contra la marea y seducida por aquel beso de película.

Sirius tenía boca ancha, de labios carnosos, de buen reír, buen comer y buen besar. Hermione, por el contrario, tenía una boca pequeña, de labios finos, con tendencia a contraerse en señal de mal humor y desaprobación. Pero junto a los labios de Sirius, y la lengua de Sirius, que buscaban, que mordían, que invadían, como si ese hubiera sido su propósito final en la vida, y no formar parte fundamental del sistema digestivo, los labios de Hermione se abrieron como una flor, se volvieron más suaves, más ardorosos, más ávidos, más juguetones. Sirius la besó como si no hubiera un mañana, recorriendo con su lengua cada secreto que podía esconder su boca, y acariciando con sus manos su espalda, sus hombros, su cabello enmarañado. La besó poniendo toda su alma en el beso, porque era eso lo que quería demostrarle, que a la hora de besar, Sirius Black no se andaba con chiquitas, pero también porque era preferible pensar en el _beso en sí_ y no en el _por qué_ la estaba besando.

Sirius sintió un ramalazo de sorpresa y satisfacción cuando ella lo aferró fuertemente de la túnica para acercarlo más y profundizar el beso. Satisfacción, porque claramente ninguna mujer podía resistirse a Sirius Black; sorpresa, porque pese a todo, ella solo tenía quince años, y era mojigata, aburrida, _y, y_… y no era congruente que lo estuviera besando de _esa _manera. En el momento en el que Hermione le mordisqueó el labio superior con algo de rencor, Sirius dejo de pensar en los por qué y en cosas tan estúpidas como esas. Simplemente, se dedicó a besarla como si en ello se le fuese el alma y la vida. Descendió con sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al trasero con algo de culpa- _¡demonios, Sirius Black! ¡Que tiene sólo quince años!-,_ tratando de no pensar en la cara que hubiera puesto Remus de haberlo sabido. Todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en cuanto sus manos llegaron a destino y se posicionaron cómodamente sobre las nalgas de ella. Contra todo pronóstico, no parecía tener el cuerpo de una niña. A decir verdad, tampoco era un cuerpo de mujer, pero bajo la ropa un poco demasiado grande para ella, y decididamente no adecuada para sus formas, se percibían unas curvas incipientes, que serían, no digamos el delirio, pero si la delicia de un hombre afortunado pasados un par de años. Dejó de pensar en eso ante la certeza de que ese hombre sería Ronald Weasley. Le apretó las nalgas un poco con las manos y ella pegó un pequeño gritito. Azorado, Sirius la soltó.

- Lo siento.- Pese a todo, Sirius Black no dejaba de ser un caballero, y jamás haría algo que una dama no quisiese que le hicieran. _¡Y menos aún a una dama de quince años!_

Hermione no profirió respuesta alguna, pero lo empujó contra la pared, y volvió a besarlo con aún más ímpetu que antes. Fue en ese momento que Sirius descubrió el segundo de los rasgos de Hermione Granger a los que nunca antes no les había prestado atención: era una mujer apasionada, de armas tomar. Y _Merlín_, no podía decir que besara como los dioses, así, de forma innata, pero que aprendía rápido, eso no había quien pudiera negarlo. No sólo le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla, sino que además introdujo sus manos por debajo de su túnica para acariciarle la espalda. Pese a toda su compostura, los años de experiencia y sus aires de galán, Sirius no pudo evitar estremecerse como una colegiala ante ese contacto; tenía que admitirlo, hasta él tenía sus puntos débiles. Se vio obligado a romper el roce, porque de otra forma se hubiera puesto a gemir como una nena, y esa era una satisfacción que no iba a darle a la castaña. La separó apenas de su cuerpo, rompiendo el beso y obligándola a quitarle las manos de la espalda. Se dio cuenta de que ella se sorprendió e, insegura, a punto estuvo de pedirle disculpas. Él evitó esa situación incómoda e innecesaria, acercándola a él con movimientos rápidos y desabrochándole los botones de la blusa. Se sentía atolondrado, impetuoso y libre, como dirigido por un ente superior. No se detuvo a pensar en que tan solo unos minutos antes había estado dispuesto a herirla verbalmente hasta hacerla llorar. Se había dejado llevar por el arrebato del momento, y eso mismo prefería seguir haciendo. Ella jadeó, mientras la blusa caía al suelo, dejándola solo en ropa interior. La separó apenas un poco, para poder observarla a su antojo, y se percató de que tenía la piel más clara de lo que había imaginado, pero los pechos del tamaño justo. Notó, también, que ella estaba rígida, como asustada, y se dio cuenta de que, pese a que no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, seguramente era la primera vez que llegaba a esas circunstancias. Le dirigió una mirada de compasión en cierta forma, pese a los sentimientos encontrados que había experimentado hacia ella desde el momento mismo en que se percató de que estaban encerrados juntos. No le estaba pidiendo permiso para seguir, pero le estaba dando a entender que podría detenerlo en el momento en el que quisiera, que estaba en su pleno derecho, ¡no fuera nunca a decirse que Sirius Black no era un caballero! Ella negó con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente lo que él había querido transmitirle. Era tan perspicaz como la imaginaba.

Se acercó a ella, y abrazándola, le desabrochó el sujetador. Podría haberlo hecho con magia, pero decidió que la situación ameritaba la ceremonia de hacerlo manualmente. Ella terminó de quitárselo sacudiendo ligeramente sus brazos. Sirius sentía su mirada atenta y ardiente sobre él como si lo estuviera abrasando. Nunca se había fijado en que tuviera unos ojos tan intensos. Decidió liberarse de ese infierno abrazándola con firmeza, acariciando levemente su espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Sintió como ella se estremecía ante ese roce, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triunfal se le pintara en los labios. Pese a los derroteros extraños a los que esa situación los estaba llevando, no perdía de vista el hecho de que su objetivo final era demostrar que él, Sirius Black, era irresistible para cualquier mujer, incluidas las ratas de biblioteca como Hermione Granger. La acarició suavemente, mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros y ella se aferraba a su espalda como una posesa, con los ojos cerrados. Sirius decidió que, finalmente, ella estaba bajo su completo poder, y que era momento de que su experiencia y su encanto tomaran las riendas de la situación.

La recostó suavemente sobre el suelo del cuarto. Ambos parecían haber olvidado que era uno de esos cuartos abandonados hacía muchos años, al que no llegaban la negligencia de Kreacher ni el empeño de Molly; de haberlo recordado, seguramente les hubiera importado más bien poco. Sirius se recostó sobre ella, tratando de no agobiarla con su peso ni con la presión, y la besó suavemente en los labios, para continuar bajando con besos por su barbilla, su mentón y su esternón. Se detuvo al llegar a los pechos, y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella lo observaba con ojos brillantes y febriles. Él se dijo que esa era señal suficiente para que continuara. Besó primero la zona entre los pechos, para luego ir subiendo por el derecho mientras acariciaba suavemente el izquierdo con la mano. Comenzó primero con besos suaves, sin lengua, recorriendo el pecho y la aureola. No pudo evitar sonreír al llegar al pezón, cuando la lengua se le escapó involuntariamente de la boca. Pensaba en Remus, y en su teoría de que todos los hombres no llevan dentro un niño, sino un _bebé_: ven un pezón y no pueden evitar llevárselo a la boca. Trató de vencer la teoría de su amigo, recorriéndolo con la lengua, pero sin metérselo en la boca. El propósito le duró tan solo unos segundos. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir con ganas cuando sintió que Sirius había introducido prácticamente todo su pecho en su boca. Con las manos temblorosas, comenzó a acariciarle los hombros y a revolverle el pelo. Él sonrió, mientras cambiaba de objetivo: no fuera cosa de que el pecho izquierdo se le pusiera celoso. En ese momento, Hermione hizo un tímido intento de desabrocharle la túnica que Sirius llevaba puesta. Él le apartó las manos sin violencia pero con firmeza. La miró a los ojos, y por mucho que le pesase, Hermione entendió que en esa situación era él el que mandaba, que nada que ella hiciese cambiaría eso, y que incluso intentarlo provocaría que él se sintiera mortalmente ofendido y ultrajado. Ante esa perspectiva, decidió relajarse y disfrutar de esa situación que se le antojaba más surreal a cada segundo que pasaba. Aflojo la tensión de su cuello, apoyó la cabeza contra el suelo y cerró los ojos, poniendo la mente en blanco.

Sirius se percató del acto de sumisión de ella, y se sintió tan satisfecho que pensó que podría ponerse a ronronear- _que ironía, el perro ronroneando_. Suspiró, aliviado. Más allá de la certeza de que ella estaba absolutamente en sus manos, también había ganado el beneficio de no tener la mirada de ella clavada infatigable sobre su nuca. Sirius Black había descubierta una tercera cosa de todas las que no conocía sobre Hermione Granger: sus intensos ojos castaños lo perturbaban profundamente. En esas circunstancias, continuó con su labor con más ímpetu y más ardor. Descubrió que Hermione no era distinta a la mayoría de las mujeres: una de sus zonas más débiles era el abdomen, justo por debajo del ombligo. Pero la manera en la que ella reaccionó, Sirius no la había visto nunca antes en otra mujer con esa misma debilidad. Hermione arqueó la espalda, y comenzó a retorcerse, moviendo particularmente los dedos de los pies. Sirius sonrió: esa era la ventaja de tener una presa inexperta, todo representaba para ella muchísimo más placer, con muchísimo menos esfuerzo de su parte. Había llegado con las caricias justo al borde del pantalón de jean. La miró fijamente, pero ella no pareció percatarse de su mirada, porque continuaba con los ojos cerrados, lo que Sirius interpretó como piedra libre para continuar como se le antojase. Desabrochó el único botón y bajó lentamente la cremallera, para luego pasar las manos por detrás de su cadera, para poder quitárselo sin necesidad de tironear como un poseso. Recién en ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos: le dedicó una mirada de un segundo, se relamió el labio superior y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sirius sintió ganas de echarse a reír mientras deslizaba el pantalón por sus piernas.

Dedicó unos cuantos segundos a observarla, por primera vez, de cuerpo completo. Salvo en la cara y en los brazos, donde generalmente le daba el sol, era sumamente blanca, con una delicada palidez. Tenía poco pelo por todo el cuerpo, y unas cuantas marcas de nacimiento, especialmente en la zona superior de los muslos. Usaba ropa interior de color blanco- Sirius no hubiera esperado otra cosa. Tomó nota mental de en algún momento comentarle que el rojo o el negro irían mucho mejor con el tono de su piel. Tenía pechos pequeños, de pezones también pequeños, que no prometían crecer mucho más. Sirius se encogió de hombros, pensando que él no tenía un fetichismo particular con el tamaño de los pechos, y que había muchos hombres que incluso preferían los pechos pequeños y _manejables_. Tenía extremidades delgadas y largas para su contextura no demasiado alta. Recordó con una sonrisa que era poco afecta al deporte y a la vida al aire libre, y que no hubiera esperado que tuviera mucho músculo. Subió desde su tobillo derecho hasta la parte superior de su muslo, generando un fuerte contacto entre su mano y la pierna de ella. Le gustaba el tacto de su piel. La tocó suavemente por encima de la ropa interior, con la palma de la mano completamente extendida, sintiendo ya desde esa distancia insalvable que era la ropa lo mojada que estaba y cómo se estremecía ante el contacto. Había llegado el momento de llegar al fondo de la verdad, se dijo, mientras deslizaba lentamente sus bragas por sus piernas.

- ¡Fred, George! ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, no se les puede dejar solos un segundo! Hermione, Sirius, ¿está todo bien?

Sirius se las había ingeniado para volver a vestir a Hermione como si nada hubiera pasado nunca con un rápido movimiento de la varita, aún antes de contestar.

- Claro que si, Molly. No ha sido nada.

Se pudo escuchar ruido de forcejeo del otro lado de la puerta, y luego la voz jadeante de Molly Weasley.

- ¡No se preocupen, voy a por Arthur y en un pispas los tendremos fuera!

- No hay prisas, Molly.

_Demonios, si hubiera llegado tan solo unos cuantos minutos más tarde… ¿Quién sabe qué hubiera podido pasar?_

Se acercó a Hermione, que seguía recostada en el suelo en la misma posición, pero con los ojos muy abiertos, y la respiración apenas perceptible, como en estado de shock. Le pellizco la mejilla con _¿ternura?_

- Será mejor que te levantes y recuperes la compostura antes de que te caiga encima el _tornado Molly_ con todas sus preocupaciones maternales.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero se levantó lentamente y comenzó a ¿arreglarse? el cabello. Sirius no notaba la menor diferencia en esa mata indomable, pero allá ella.

- Eso es. Buena chica.

En ese momento, ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos azorados, para repentinamente alejarse de él arrastrándose, soltando ligeros sollozos y ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Sirius se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se acercó a ella e intentó acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarla, pero ella lo rechazó como si tuviera rabia. Los sollozos se habían convertido en llanto incontrolable. En ese preciso instante, volvió a oírse la voz de Molly, que sonaba profundamente avergonzada.

- Sirius, Hermione… lo lamento, pero tal vez tardemos un buen rato en poder abrir la puerta. No puedo siquiera decirles cuánto. Lo siento, de veras.

Sirius sintió un profundo deseo de revolearle un maleficio imperdonable por la cabeza, con todo y sus buenos sentimientos. No importaba ya cuánto tiempo les quedase encerrados a solas en ese cuarto. _La ilusión se había roto_. En ese momento, le tocaba lidiar con una adolescente sentimentalmente herida. _¿Por qué esa clase de cosas le pasaban siempre a él?_

Ya que el intento de acercarse a ella físicamente no había funcionado, le pareció pertinente andarse sin rodeos y hablar directamente con ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione?

Ella le respondió con un conjunto de sonidos inteligibles.

- Si me lo respondes en algún idioma humano, todo sería más fácil, Hermione.

Ella levantó el rostro de entre sus brazos. Ya no estaba llorando, pero aún tenía los ojos brillantes. Sirius imaginó que había sido su orgullo el que la había obligado a ocultarse, para que él no la viera llorar, y el mismo orgullo el que la había impulsado a responder a su desafío.

- Me pregunto qué pensarás sobre mí después de todo esto.

Sirius se echó a reír.

- Oh, qué gran pregunta. ¿Y qué piensas tú que pienso?

Ella se sorbió los mocos antes de contestar. Con los ojos húmedos, parecía aún más niña… y más hermosa.

- Que soy una cualquiera.

Sirius se rió con más ganas, pero reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para atinar a sostenerla del mentón justo antes de que ella pudiera volver a ocultar su rostro.

- No, Hermione, por Merlín, jamás podría pensar eso. El sexo es algo perfectamente natural, y no algo que debamos esconder o de lo que debamos avergonzarnos. Quizás eres un poco demasiado joven, pero me darás la razón con el tiempo. Y más allá de eso… no solo no te desprecio pensando que eres una _cualquiera_, o cualquier otro calificativo denigrante que pudiera llegársete a ocurrir. Todo lo contrario: has subido mucho en mi estima.- Ella lo interrogó con la mirada.- He descubierto muchas cosas que desconocía sobre ti en estas horas, Hermione. Quizás la más relevante sea que, contra todo pronóstico, eres una mujer de pasiones fuertes, que se permite sucumbir a esas pasiones, y se deja llevar por sus arrebatos. Y eso es algo que yo respeto y admiro profundamente.

Observó como a la joven se le subían los colores al rostro. Opinó que se veía adorable sonrojada. _Pero, por Merlín, que no se enamore de mí. Remus no me lo perdonaría nunca, y yo mismo sería incapaz de sobrellevarlo. _

- Gracias, Sirius.

- ¿Gracias por qué? Vamos, sé que soy extremadamente apuesto, y que jamás tendrás la suerte de volver a conseguir a otro que me llegue siquiera a los talones, pero eso no se agradece.

Ella le dio una colleja en la cabeza.

- Gracias por hacerme sentir bien conmigo misma. No sobrellevo bien la culpa, ¿sabes?

Él se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo. Esa característica sí que no lo sorprendía: cuadraba bien con el perfil de Remus.

- Me lo imaginé. Pero no hace falta que sientas culpa. Este cuarto es una dimensión paralela, y los únicos cambios que realmente habrán sucedido cuando salgamos de aquí, serán que yo tendré un mejor concepto de ti, y que tú podrás ser un poco más libre.- Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó tímidamente para darle un abrazo.- ¿Puedo decirte una última cosa?

- Lo que quieras.

- Cuando estés con Ron, ponte ropa interior roja. Eso lo volverá loco.

Hermione enrojeció tanto que podría haber pasado a formar parte de la familia Weasley por derecho propio.

- Ron y yo no… _nunca_…

- _A mamá Mona con bananas verdes no, Hermione_. Y no solo por la manera en la que se miran. Sino porque Ron es yo, y tú eres Remus. Y ese- _lo sabes, y sé que lo sabes_- secreto, _nuestro secreto_, es uno que toda la casa conoce a voces.

Hermione lo observó con los ojos como platos, dudando seriamente sobre si no habría enloquecido. Sirius la palmeó en la cabeza.

- No importa. Ya lo entenderás.

**Notas de la autora: **Escrito para la comunidad cosasdemayores. Creo que no salio tan mal, salvo porque está a años luz de lo que quería la persona que lo pidió. Espero que a alguien pueda gustarle :)

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
